


Sweet kiss

by Skz6_1306



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306
Summary: "This is why I like Jisung more.""Hyung!!"----Where Seungmin finally confesses to Minho.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! This is something I wrote again instead of studying 😅  
> Here Seungmin uses pronouns he/they (preferred they!) Actually I thought they/them but I think I messed up somewhere so please understand! It's my first time writing they/them pronouns! I'll maybe comeback and edit after my exams but really sorry for mistakes! 😭  
> Actually this was supposed to something else but became something but still I tried my best so I hope it's not too bad and you all enjoy! ❤️

"That would be eight dollars. Thank you sir." 

Taking the bag from the counter and giving the person at the counter a polite smile, Minho got out of the store. His smile did grow on his way to his car, the bags in his hands were kinda big but weighed nothing, as there were only some chocolates, snacks and a dog plush that reminded him of Seungmin. 

_ They would like it. _ Was Minho's first thought as he saw a cute puppy plush and if course they would, the messages he received when he sent it's photo in group chat clearly said, because Seungmin alone spammed that he will give money, so just buy it. 

So when driving home, he expected many things about Seungmin's sparkling eyes, and how they would jump and have some little celebration because Minho broughtthe cute puppy plush. But he never expected a warm body in his arms, it's not like they don't hug even though Minho and Seungmin have their own dynamics, both are just normal people in their early 20s so they do hug and cuddle when other is too down. But Seungmin jumped on Minho even before Minho showed the plush he brought for them. 

So obviously Minho was confused, but of course he hugged them back. Minho doesn't know why but when he slowly dropped the bags on the floor and hugged them back, he felt them burying their face more into his neck. Despite Seungmin being the taller one, they were trying to make themself smaller and be in Minho's arms. 

"Thank you hyung, I love you." 

Again Minho was dumbstruck and totally flustered. Though they were totally hiding in Minho's neck and what they said was kind of muffled, but Minho heard and understood every word clearly. 

"What's wrong?" 

Minho asked softly, something he does when members are in distress or frustrated, but Minho is sure it isn't the case with them so he is being more careful. 

"Hyung, I-" 

They choked, and that's all it took Minho to pull them back in a hug again, because they broke when Seungmin wanted to answer. Slowly drawing circles and random shapes on seungmin's waist, abandoning the bags from shoping at the door, Minho carefully made it to sofa without breaking the hug. Making Seungmin sit on his lap, he didn't feel any wetness on his shoulder or neck, a win but Seungmin shoulders are shaking and, also they was trying his best to not make any sound because their hands which were supposed to be around Minho are now covering their mouth and they are still trying to hide in Minho's neck. After few minutes and few deep breaths Seungmin got out of their hiding place, eyes crinkled due to the huge smile on his face, and Minho despite being shocked was more relieved. 

"Hyung." 

"Hmm." 

And if Minho wasn't perplexed by all these confusing things Seungmin was doing, now he was for sure shocked or maybe more that shocked. Because Seungmin just kissed his cheek.  _ Kissed his cheek? Kissed his cheek.  _

"Seung-"

**_Kissed him?!_ ** Yes they just kissed Minho before their hyung got to say anything. And kiss was not something so amazing like in movies or books, it was just their lips on their hyung's. But the feeling was more than amazing, the feeling was something Seungmin felt for the first time and it was more than he read or imagined.

And when they pulled back, the expression on Minho was so amazing. The sense of achievement when they ruin that perfect poker face of Minho, came back it would usually be when they tease each other too much but now it was because Seungmin kissed him, and they would do it every time they could. Ruin Minho's perfect poker face by kissing him, it's a double win for Seungmin. 

"Hyung, I like you. More than just a hyung." 

And Minho who was still trying to process the kiss, got hit with these words and his brain momentarily shut down. But seeing the smiley Seungmin now has their head down fiddling with their fingers, Minho wasted no time to pull him into another kiss, this was not innocent as first one but with mouths moving and hands tangling in hair, also roaming all around the torso. After what is seems like an hour, and yes it's been long but just not really an hour, completing their make out session Minho leaned both their foreheads together and smiled. 

"I like you too" 

And they giggled, that's what Minho wanted. They were very honest with their feelings from the start, and did gave Minho very obvious big hints that they are into Minho, so Minho who had mutual feelings too tried to give hints back in his own way of showing love, and he was sure they would understand, and they did. Minho doesn't know why they suddenly confessed but he is more than happy now instead of telling each other indirectly, now they can just kiss and tell. 

"See! I won!"

"Ahh! Kim Seungmin! Where is my coward bestfriend?" 

Listening to other voices, Seungmin flinched which made Minho tighten his grip on their hips. They smiled at Minho and hid his face in Minho's chest. Minho wanted to tell them there is no need to hide when he again heard the voices, last time he didn't pay attention so he didn't really care but now he heard everything clearly. 

"I knew it! Seungminie would for sure be the one confessing!" 

"Ahh again where was my bestfriend pinning for years not confessing!!" 

"Hehe" 

And Minho was totally confused for a moment. When a voice hiding in his chest, which was trying hard not to laugh, gave him an answer. 

"I think they talked about who is gonna confess first between us. And Jisung thought you would, I wanted to prove him wrong, and it gave me a perfect excuse if you rejected, I would say it's just some stupid bet with Jisung."

"Oh...well then they should have had this talk ages ago." 

And they just giggled. 

"Han Jisung!" 

"Hyung I didn't do anything! Everything was Chan hyung plan!" 

"Oh! Chan hyung?" 

"I'm going to studio! I still have songs to work on!" 

"Me too! Hyung we are 3 racha we work together!"

"Whatever run!" 

And the two on the sofa laughed at the pair rushing out. 

"Nothing more than kissing!" 

"Use protection babe!" 

"This is why I like Jisung more."

"Hyung!!" 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu so much for reading ♥️ and Seungmin was shaking at the start because he was laughing thinking what Minho would do if he finds out chan and Jisung are hiding, spying on them! 😂
> 
> Twt: @/chanseung_luv


End file.
